The Other Problem
by Repiece
Summary: Contains spoilers from Chapter 301.  Hinagiku runs away from the embarrassing situation as Hayate runs after, only for her to bump into him.  They talk and Hinagiku says something she always wanted to tell him.  HayatexHinagiku


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related, which includes the characters of Hayate no Gotoku.

**Contains Spoilers from recent chapter. You have been warned.**

**The Other Problem**

Hinagiku ran. She ran as fast as she could. She ran as far as her legs could take her. 'How could this happen?' She thought while running. 'How could Hayate be okay with all that! I mean doesn't he understand the situation at all!' She felt her cheeks get warm as she remembered the events that occurred that caused her to run. 'Why can't he understand the problem that this presents?'

The thoughts just continued to run through her head as she continued to run, not caring where she ran off to. Closing her eyes as she turned a corner she suddenly felt herself crashing into something hard as she fell butt first onto the ground. "Ow..." Hinagiku hissed as she rubbed her butt to ease the pain.

"Ah...I'm sorry..." The person she bumped into apologized as he bowed his head, only to be surprised to see Hinagiku being the one bumped into him. "Hinagiku-san..."

Recognizing the voice she looked up and her eyes widened in shock as she looked up into the blue eyes of the one person she did not want to see at the moment. "H-Hayate-kun..." She felt her cheeks reddened as she turned her head away to avoid staring into his eyes, which would cause her to get more embarrassed and uncomfortable then she already was.

"Hinagiku-san, is there something wrong? Why did you run away like that?" He asked her as he offered a hand, which the pink haired took and Hayate helped her up. She still did not look at him which caused Hayate to panic as he felt like he made her mad again. 'Oh no! I made Hinagiku-san angry with me again! B-But what did I do?' He began thinking of anything he did that could have caused her to get angry at him. In the end, he couldn't think of anything.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' Hinagiku thought as she felt his beading eyes at her unknowing that he was thinking really hard, so he didn't take notice that he was staring at her.

"Um..." Hayate spoke as Hinagiku panicked.

"H-Hai!"

"Is there a reason why you won't..." Hayate tried to ask but Hinagiku retorted back stopping him.

"I told you before that there are other problems with this!" Hinagiku yelled.

"But...you never told me what kind of problems you were talking about?" Hayate shouted back as she blushed deeper.

"T-That's...t-that's..." She felt her chest get tighter as she placed her hands against it as she felt like she was about to explode. Hayate waited for her answer, but noticed that something was wrong as he saw her lips quiver and also noticed some tears in her eyes as he began to panic again.

'Oh no! I made Hinagiku-san cry! What did I do? What should I do?' Hayate tried to think, but it was becoming to confusing for him as he didn't what he should do. He couldn't think when he panicked like this and did the only thing he could count on in that moment and that was his instincts. Without a second thought, he hugged her.

"H-Huh?" Hinagiku's eyes widened in shock as she felt Hayate's arms wrap around her as she remembered the other time he hugged her a couple of days ago at the shop when they were alone. "H-H-Hayate-kun?" Hinagiku faced turned completely red as she felt the warm heat that Hayate's body enveloped her own as bystanders watched them in awe.

"Hinagiku-san..." He said her name as he pulled back from the hug and looked at her before releasing her shoulders. "I'm sorry!" He suddenly apologized as he lowered his head.

"Huh?" Hinagiku asked again, missing the warmth that was lost when he let go of her. "Why are you apologizing for?" She asked confused.

"Huh? W-Well, it's just that it feels like I made you mad again..." He scratched the back of his head.

"N-No, you didn't...it's just that..." Hinagiku tried to explain as she lowered her head and looked down at the ground.

"Hinagiku-san..." Hayate whispered her name as he began getting worried.

She became silent for a while as she stared at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. The sudden tension between the two was felt by everyone who was passing them nearby. People stared at them like a couple who were trying to understand each others feelings, which they were...sort of...well at least to Hinagiku it was.

"Hinagiku-san, you said there were other problems in doing this? Exactly what do you mean?" He asked again hoping to get an answer from her.

Hinagiku took a large gulp as she looked up at Hayate and with a deep blush, she weakly and softly said, "It's because I f-feel uncomfortable with l-living w-with..." She tried to finish her sentence, but it was becoming too difficult with each word.

"Uncomfortable living with Princess Alice?" Hayate tried to finish as she looked at him with narrowed eyes, which made Hayate nervous and knew he was wrong. "T-Then, what?" He asked, still not getting it, which could make anyone angry.

"I-I'm uncomfortable...living with...y-you..." She said the last part quietly.

"What was that?" Hayate asked not hearing the last part as Hinagiku was red as a tomato.

"Y-You..." She said a little bit louder, but he couldn't hear again as a ice cream truck past by them.

"Sorry, I didn't he-"

"I said with you!" Hinagiku shouted as this time Hayate was able to hear her loud and clear as a blush appeared on his face. Hinagiku was also surprised that she shouted it so loudly that she turned around to avoid looking at him as she clutched her chest as her heart beat as fast as it could.

"Um..." Hayate only responded as he looked at her back, trying to find out what to say to her. 'Could this be a...confession?' He thought as it sounded like it was.

'Did I just c-confess?' Hinagiku thought as she turned her head to look back at him for a brief second before quickly turning her head back.

"Mama! Papa!" The short tension ended as Princess Alice suddenly appeared with Maria right behind her.

"Princess Alice!" Hayate exclaimed in surprise as she stopped in front of the two.

"Gomen, but she was pretty stubborn and wanted to find you two and make sure you convince Hinagiku-san to come back." Maria explained as Alice smiled up at the two.

Hinagiku looked down at Alice and saw her smile as she was having a hard time saying no. Looking back at Hayate, she began losing the battle which she never wanted to lose and let out a sigh. "F-Fine!" Hinagiku suddenly said as a wide grin appeared on Alice's small face.

"Hooray!" She yelled as she took her hand and began dragging Hinagiku back to the apartments.

"Ah, w-wait a minute..." Hinagiku said as Hayate and Maria watched them head back. Maria looked over at Hayate and noticed that he was deep in thought as a blush was visible on his face.

"Are you okay, Hayate-kun?" She asked.

Hayate let out a sigh. "I don't know..."

"Eh?"

**End**

* * *

**Author Notes:** Well I hoped you guy like this little one-shot with a bit of Hayate and Hinagiku fluffiness! This is just what I think will happen in the next chapter, but I doubt it would, but it is always good to imagine and dream. Ja Ne!


End file.
